The Mer-People
by mypetluke
Summary: Tales of the Iwatobi gang from their lives under the sea.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day down in the underwater city of Iwatobi. And the mer-people were happily going about their day, not a care in the world. Haru, the blue tailed little fish man, was happily swimming along with his friends. Rin, the one with the red tail, Nagisa, the one with the yellow tail, Rei, the one with the purple tail, and Makoto, the one with the green tail.

"I don't know why Gou is so obsessed with muscles. She should be obsessed with mackerel." Haru said, swimming along and stroking his pet mackerel, Jerry.

"Not everyone can be as obsessed with mackerel as you Haru." Makoto said, patting his forlorn friend on the back.

Suddenly, Rin began clutching at his neck and making choking sounds as he shook violently.

"Rin, are you ok?" Makoto yelled.

"He's drowning!" Rei screamed.

Nagisa started aggressively pounding Rin on the back yelling "LIVE! LIVEEEE!"

Rin turned purple in the face, rolled onto his back, and floated up to the surface. The others watched in awe mixed with horror as his giant body floated up to the surface and then just kinda bobbed there.

"Well that escalated quickly." Nagisa said. Him and the others slowly backed away from the scene.

"Oh my gosh, is Rin DEAD." Miho screamed as Gou paused to attempt to smack Makoto's butt.

"GOU THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Makoto yelled, backing away to go float behind Nagisa.

"OMG LUIS IS DEAD!" Chiugsa announced as she rushed forward and threw herself into Makoto's arms, who looked uncomfortable with the situation.

Ran shook her head, and Gou advanced towards Makoto's butt again, only to be smacked in the face by Chiugsa.

* * *

**There you are. This story was written by me and my best friend. This story was originally based off of our friends from swim team. Here they are-**

**Haru- Zach (who is not really addicted to mackerel, nor does he have a pet one named Jerry)**

**Makoto- Caanan (who at the time the hard copy of this story was written, was the object of romantic pursuit by Trisha)**

**Rin- Luis (who, for some reason, was the one we chose to die)**

**Nagisa- Mason (who is the biggest in our friend circle)**

**Rei- Nathan (simply because him and Zach are of no real importance to the story and he wears glasses so he gets to be Rei)**

**Miho- Hailey (My darling assistant writer who has no real purpose in the story either)**

**Gou- Chloe (because my friends and I have this thing where Chloe always smacks Caanan's butt) **

**Chiugsa- Trisha (who had the crush on Caanan and was always trying to get him to notice her)**

**Ran- MEEEE! (I hold no real reason for my presence in this story.)**

**The next chapter, coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second installment of my super weird story the mer-people :)**

* * *

Later that week they all decided to hold a funeral for Rin. Chiugsa clung to Makoto the entire time, who was still very uncomfortable with the situation and kept mouthing to Haru, 'Who is this girl?'

Ran sat next to Rei who sat next to Nagisa who was wrestling with Haru. Jerry just kinda floated there. Gou sat behind them and kept referring to herself in the third person as 'little baby watermelon', as she poked up to spy on them and smell their hair.

Miho stood up at the podium solemnly, smacking it to the rhythm of Happy.

"Uh, so we're here today to bask in the memories of...really? _Bask _in the memories of? Rin? Bro, remember that time, we was in the whirlpool and he straight up body slammed us? Like, he wouldn't let us leave, no joke. The dude was crazy." Ran giggled in her seat almost uncontrollably and the others just smiled.

"And that time he stole my...uh...no that was nagisa. Anyway, y'all can come up and say somethin if ya want." She moved over and Nagisa went up.

"Uh, I have nothing to say." Nagisa said awkwardly, motioning for Makoto to take his place.

"So uh...Rin he uh swam with me. And I think he helped Chiugsa stalk me" He glanced around, "that is all." He moved away and Haru took his place.

"He was my only friend," he said as he bawled, "because no one else liked me because I thought I was smarter than them which I totally am." Her was then promptly hit in the head by the lovely Miho and kicked off the stage after his life was threatened.

"He scared me." Chiugsa said, she might have said more, but at that point everyone had stopped listening.

"He hated me, and threatened to throw me off a roof" was all Gou said when she went up there before swimming off singing her watermelon song.

Ran was the last one and she went up to the stand and blankly stared into space for a moment before leaning over to ask What she was supposed to be doing.

"You are excused." Miho said professionally. "Alright, now it is time to fulfil his final request..."

* * *

**They are OOC because they are based on real people and how they would act in that situation so yeah. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back. Your mom. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, seriously, we're back.**

* * *

They all gathered around Rin's casket in a circle.

"Man, that's creepy." Haru said as he pokes Rin's face, "He used to be alive and stuff." This earned him a smack on the back of the head from Ran and a smack from Gou on the booty.

"So what was his final wish anyway?" Nagisa asked, noting the medium sized ship floating there.

"Well, in his own words, he wants 'a sweet ass Viking funeral'." Ran says matter of factly.

"So that explains the ship.'' Rei says, "by the way, can I put this picture of Lizzie Olsen in there with him, it's what he would have wanted."

This initiated eye rolls from the rest of the group, including a gagging sound from Miho.

Ran rubbed her hand over her face in exasperation, "You know what, yeah, sure. Just...do it."

"That's what she said!" Miho yelled, throwing up her hand and dabbing.

"Can we please begin now!" Ran said, drawing everyone's attention. "Alright, boys, through him on the medium sized boat please?"

"Why just a medium sized boat?" Haru asked as he and the rest of the males threw Rin onto the boat.

"Well he specified that he wanted a 'huge ass boat' but we didn't have the budget for that."

And so, they pushed out the boat and it started drifting away. Ran then pushed a button and the boat exploded into flames.

"Wait, aren't we under water..." Makoto said, looking around at everyone else.

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Chiugsa said, pressing a hand into his face as she watched the scene with misty eyes.

Suddenly Haru, Rei, and Gou produced bagpipes and continued to attempt to play them. You can imagine how exactly that turned out.

"And with that, we say our final goodbye to Rin, that guy that half of us were scared of and the other half didn't really talk to that much because he body slammed us in the whirl pool." Ran said, snapping closed the random book she was holding, "Anyone want pizza?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
